


Frosted Snow Candle

by alliaskofyou, TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: IDEK





	Frosted Snow Candle

Mycroft stands behind Greg who bends over to inspect yet another candle. “Gregory, is this really necessary?”

Greg sighs and takes a deep sniff of the current candle he’s holding, Winter Candyland. It smells like a candy cane and a sprig of mistletoe had a baby. Disgusting. “I have to find the perfect scent for my mum. She’s very particular about them.”

“Don’t you think you should get your mother something more sentimental?”

Greg stands and holds the Winter Candyland out for Mycroft to smell. “Coming from the man who gets his mum gift cards.”

Mycroft scoffs. “At least she gets something she wants.” Greg shoves him playfully as he smells the candle. “God, that one smells terrible!”

“I know.”

“Then why on earth did you have me smell it?”

“Because I thought it’d be funny!”

“Hilarious.” 

Greg pecks Mycroft on the cheek and returns Winter Candyland.

Mycroft, desperately not wanting to be shopping at this ungodly hour (because Greg always waits to the last minute to buy gifts), steps forward and holds out Frosted Snow. 

Greg reads the label suspiciously and takes a sniff as if he is a dog looking for drugs. 

“It smells amazing!” 

“Precisely. Now, let’s leave.”

Greg turns back to the shelves and replaces Frosted Snow only to grab Winter Candyland once more. 

“Gregory, what are you doing?”

“I never said I liked my mom.”

Mycroft’s laughter echoes throughout the store.


End file.
